disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic!
Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic! 'is a nighttime performance at Universal's Islands of Adventure Orlando and 'Universal Studios Manhattan 'which features fireworks, fountains, flames, lasers and as well as costumed performances. The attraction's story focuses on Woody Woodpecker fighting off all Universal Villains, Horror Movie villains, and other LP Villains as they try to turn Woody's dream into a Nightmare! Also this show also focuses on the spirit of Universal movies. The show is considered to be the most technologically complex one Universal has ever built. also, it was considered the scariest and darkest attraction universal has ever made in the park due to most parts taking place in darkness, frightening imagery including depictions of violence and blood and loud noises. Ever since the show opened, it was a critical success and one of Universal's most popular attractions next to Journey Through The Land Before Time and SpyroSpin. Parental Discretion is Advised! History & Development of the Show In December 1994 during the Construction of 'Universal Studios Manhattan, 'Thomas L. Williams, the CEO of Universal Parks & Resorts and Universal Creative saw reviews about two Disney attractions Fantasmic! and ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter. He took note, and thought about a rival to Fantasmic!, and ETRAE (ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter). He had an idea about combining the two attractions from Disney into one attraction. A few months later, Williams started work on this project. This project was called Project W (Later named Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic!), an upcoming E-Ticket Thrill 4D ride. He asked MCA Planning & Development (now Universal Creative) to get ideas for the upcoming E-Ticket Thrill nighttime attraction. The idea was a story about Woody Woodpecker fighting off all Universal villains, Horror Movie villains, and other LP Villains as they try to turn Woody's dream into a Nightmare! Also, this show also focuses on the spirit of Universal movies. Thomas L. Williams loved this idea so they used that idea by Same technology From Fantasmic! On 10/10/95, they bought the rights to Nightmare on Elm Street franchise, & The Gremlins and The Friday the 13th franchise to use for the upcoming show In 1997 When 'Universal Studios Manhattan Opened, Universal Studios Manhattan Had Its First Thrill Show Called Woody Woodpecker's Nightastic! the show was one of the most popular shows that Universal ever made And Had generally favorable Reviews And also was considered the scariest and darkest attraction universal has ever made in the park due to most parts taking place in darkness, frightening imagery including depictions of violence and blood and loud noises. In late 1998 due to the attraction's popularity, it was announced that it would be coming to Universal's Islands of Adventure Orlando. TBA Safety Sign This is a night time water show that contains pyrotechnics, loud noises, smoke and water effects and frightening imagery. You may get wet! WARNING!/BEWARE! Due to the frighthing imagery in this show, Parental Discretion is advised. To experience this show, you must be free from: * Medical Sensitivities to Smoke, Strobe effects and Fire effects. Show In the Pre-Show from top of Laemmle Lake/Universal Mountain Theater (NY), Adventure Lagoon (FL).Thomas L. Williams has created favorite plans of heros since he got thinking about Woody's dream, for his animation Woody knock the door and he said hey Mr. Tom, come over here, Thomas L. Williams invite to join the stage for Woody's interview. Freddy brings the Villains. The Villains has a plan to destroyed Woody's dream. Female Narrator says "Welcome to Nightastic!! Tonight, our friend and host Woody Woodpecker uses his vivid imagination to create magical imagery for all to enjoy. Nothing is more wonderful than the imagination you and over 1 billion people have. in a moment, you can experience a beautiful fantasy or an exciting adventure, but Before our adventure begins, please listen to these safety rules. This show contains pyrotechnics, strobe lights, smoke effects, loud noises, and frightening imagery including depictions of violence and blood which could be too scary for young children. And for your safety, remain seated throughout the entire show, and watch out! The seats will bounce up and down during the show! But beware, nothing is more powerful than the imagination, for it can also expand your greatest fears into an overwhelming nightmare. Are the powers of Woody's incredible imagination strong enough and bright enough to withstand the evil forces that invade Woody's dream? You're about to find out. For we now invite you to join Woody, and experience Nightastic!!… a journey beyond your wildest imagination." The show begins with Woody in formal attire directing a water show on the river. The show's signature water projection screens are activated, onto which animation from the magic sequence and the "Imagination" theme accompany the animation as Woody conducts animated shooting stars pyrotechnics launched from the six pyrotechnic barges on the river. From there, the falling stars of the Woody's magic scene morph into flowers, and after a brief interlude, we transition into a Madagascar scene set in a jungle. Elephants, lions, giraffes, monkeys, birds, ostriches, crocodiles, rhinos, and cheetahs begin to herd in the mountain. Neon animals make noise and dance around on the mountain while Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, and the penguins do a dance on floats traveling across the water. A dino crashes onto the scene. Woody gets somewhat startled. He runs away from the dino, and sprints and jumps. The dino's head laughs, The music segues to a contemporary rendition of "Jurassic Park Theme" from the movie, as the Jurassic Park dinos appear onscreen and in the form of performers on the mountain. And then transition into a sequence based on The Land Before Time. Littlefoot, & the Gang do a dance on floats traveling across the water set to Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy. Later, we transition into a sequence based on Beetlejuice. He then shows Woody his powers while singing a song similar to Friend Like Me from Aladdin called Jump in the Line. Beetlejuice then disappears causing Woody to go underwater causing a transition into a sequence based on SpongeBob and then a shark from Jaws interacts with live splash effects on the river. The storyline progresses as Woody notices his dream becoming darker as he has been sucked down a whirlpool on a spell book. After his eyes were shown wondering where he is, an airship lost in a night stormy sea at night is shown. On the airship, we see that Optimus Prime is battleing Megatron in a fighting/projection stunt sequence. This is similar to the to the Peter Pan Vs Hook segment in Fantasmic. After the fight ends, the whole mountain goes dark. Then we hear Love at First Sight beginning to play as the water screens shows a montage of Spyro and Cynder in love with water and lighting effects. And then transition into a sequence based on Back to the Future, The Secret Life of Pets, Sing, The Fast and the Furious, All Dogs Go to Heaven, Shrek, Peanuts, Harry Potter and Despicable Me. The music takes on an ominous tone as Woody's dream takes a turn for the worse as Ozzy from The Land Before Time II on stage, calling for Malefor which appears onscreen in animated form. Ozzy informs Malefor that the heroes always win, and the villains always lose, and that "in Woody's imagination, beauty and love will always survive." Angered by this, Malefor concocts a spell amidst pyrotechnics, lasers, and other special effects, and makes Woody weak, causing him to fall to the ground. Malefor now has the power to control Woody's mind. Malefor uses the oppertunity to cast villains, and invokes some of the most infamous villains of all time. Pennywise uses his magic to send Woody to the Sad Sewers. After escaping a wave of lava, Woody encounters Pennywise, who transforms into a giant spider from part 2 of the 1990's the miniseries appearing on both the stage and the mist screens. Seeing an exit door, Woody goes through it, assuming it will help him. The mist screens turn on again. Unfortunately, It leads him into an unknown room as Woody notices a figure in a body bag standing outside the classroom. he finds the body bag being dragged down the hall. Turning the corner, Woody knocks over a girl wearing a green and red striped sweater who demands Woody to show him his hall pass. After telling the girl off and running down the hall, the girls calls out for Woody in a masculine voice. Looking back, Woody sees her wearing the finger knives and instructing him not to run in the hallway. Woody follows the trail of blood into the boiler room, where he is chased by the Freddy Krueger as Woody escapes from being killed Woody then encounters Drake the Penguin to try‘s to knock him away while singing "Don't Make Me Laugh". After the song, Woody finds him being sold in a toy factory as Chucky decides to kill Woody. He then loses one of his hands, which he replaces with his knife, but still goes after Woody as he finds himself in a room filled with Little Green Army Men toys shooting guests with toy pop guns. Chucky will pop up wearing a green helmet and shoot with a real gun. (It's really a disguised tap gun.) as he tries to shoot him but misses. Chucky murders a factory worker by slashing him in the cheek and causing toy eyeballs to go into his sockets. Woody then put him into a machine and activate an emergency assembly, causing various arms and legs to go into his torso. Unfortunately, Chucky escapes by cutting off his own waist. Woody is knocked by the worker's corpse swinging on a crane. Chucky then starts crawling over to Woody and lunges at him, but his knife gets stuck in a radiator, and this gives a distraction that allows Woody to escape. Suddenly, the Gremlins try to attack Woody. He then remembers that in the movie Gremlins, the Gremlins were defeated by bright lights. Woody then orders all of the guests to take out their cell phones and cameras and snap as many flash photos as possible. Through strobe lights on the screen and sound effects, the Gremlins are defeated by the flashes and disappear into a cloud of smoke before the mist screens turn on. The disappearance of the monsters is created by a fog machine and trap doors. We then cut to a scene where Freddy calls infamous villians. Freddy then calls upon Plankton who then calls Jason, who shows some the most memorable kills from the Friday The 13th franchise. As Jason finishes, the mountain once again goes dark as Woody's eyes appear on the mist screen, saying "Oh no! Ugh! It's gone dark again!" Unknown to guests, During the transition, a turntable on the mountain rotates in darkness as a trumpet plays in the background, the lights turn on and the mist screens go up as Roll Back the Rock to the Dawn of Time plays. Rex's stomps cause the seats to bounce up and down. After the musical number, Woody suddenly encounters Ripto, which he uses "all the powers of hell" to transform into a 30ft tall Sharptooth (Achieved with spells or something, IDK). Woody runs away from the Sharptooth, not knowing what to do. Then Woody hears a voice that says "Face your fears young lad, use your magic and save your dream!" The finale begins as Woody shoots electricity from his hands and stuns the Sharptooth. His fellow heroes then join the fight via the mist screens! After a few minutes of fighting, Woody finds a sword and stabs it into the chest of the Sharptooth, defeating the villains once, and for all! As Sharptooth screams, the villains who have appeared scream onscreen as they feel the wrath of the magical electricity from the sword, and the sequence ends with a pyrotechnic & fireworks burst/bang from the river. Woody then is seen driving a ferryboat with all the characters that appeared in the show. After doing some magic. Woody bows and waves to the audience as the mountain go dark for a few seconds, The cartoons start to talk all at once as they exit (which triggers the hidden leg ticklers underneath the seats again). The Female announcer then tells the audience to gather up their personal belongings as they exit. The lights come on guests are told to exit. Attraction facts * Official debut: '''June 17, 1997 (NY). May 28th, 1999 (FL). * '''Location: Laemmle Lake/Universal Mountain Theater (NY), Adventure Lagoon (FL). * Show length: 1 hour * Producers: '''Universal Creative, Landmark Entertainment, Amblin Entertainment, Universal Animation Studios, Sony Pictures Recreation, AT&T TimeWarner Recreation, and Fox Animation Studios. * '''Executive producer: Steven Spielberg * Audio: LCS matrix audio system with WildTracks audio playback software * Control: Fully Automated by SMPTE timecode * Seats: '''Hydraulic Theater Seats. * '''Score: '''James Horner * '''Director and conception: '''Thomas L. Williams * '''Show cost: approx. $60 per evening. * Manufacturers: '''Intamin, ITEC Productions. Media franchises featured in the show * The Land Before Time 1-14 * We're Back: a Dinosaur Story * The Pebble and the Penguin * The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2 * An American Tail trilogy * All Dogs Go to Heaven franchise * Friday the 13th franchise * Nightmare on Elm Street franchise * Child's Play franchise * Jurassic Park franchise * Crash Bandicoot franchise * Back to the Future franchise * Gremlins 1 (1984) and 2 (1990) * It (1990) * SpongeBob SquarePants/Nicktoons (added in 1999) * Transformers franchise (added in 2010) * The Simpsons (added in 2010) * Spyro the Dragon franchise (added in 1999) * Madagascar franchise (added in 2010) * Beetlejuice * Jaws * South Pacific * Once Upon A Mattress * Futurama (added in 2010) * The Secret Life Of Pets (added in 2017) * Sing (added in 2017) * The Fast and the Furious (added in 2006) * Shrek franchise (added in 2006) * Harry Potter franchise (added in 2010) * Despicable Me franchise (adedd in 2014) * Peanuts series * Bob's Burgers (added in 2011) * Anastasia (added in 1999) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (added in 2011) Heroes * Woody Woodpecker * Littlefoot * Cera * Ducky * Petrie * Spike * Rex * Woog * Elsa * Dweeb * Hubie * Rocko * Marina * Charlie B. Barkin * Itchy Itchiford * SpongeBob SquarePants (added in 1999) * Timmy Turner (added in 2002) * Jimmy Neutron (added in 2002) * Jenny Wakeman (added in 2005) * Danny Fentom/Phantom (added in 2005) * Optimus Prime (added in 2010) * Homer (added in 2010) * Marge (added in 2010) * Bart (added in 2010) * Lisa (added in 2010) * Maggie (added in 2010) * Spyro (added in 1999) * Sparx (added in 2010) * Cynder (added in 2010) * Sparx (added in 1999) * Elora (added in 1999) * Hunter (added in 1999) * Crash * Coco * Crunch (added in 2000) * AkuAku * Dr. Alan Grant * Dr. Ellie Sattler * Dr. Ian Malcolm * Marty McFly * Dr. Emmett "Doc" Brown * Alex (added in 2006) * Marty (added in 2006) * Melman (added in 2006) * Gloria (added in 2006) * King Julien (added in 2006) * Penguins (added in 2006) * Beetlejuice * Twilight Sparkle (added in 2011) * Applejack (added in 2011) * Rainbow Dash (added in 2011) * Pinkie Pie (added in 2011) * Rarity (added in 2011) * Fluttershy (added in 2011) * Spike (added in 2011) * Applebloom (added in 2011) * Sweetie Belle (added in 2011) * Scootaloo (added in 2011) * Princess Celestia (added in 2013) * Princess Luna (added in 2013) * Princess Cadence (added in 2013) * Discord (added in 2014) * Sunset Shimmer (added in 2014) * Starlight Glimmer (added in 2017) * Sunburst (added in 2017) * Trixie Lulamoon (added in 2017) * Sandbar (added in 2018) * Gallus (added in 2018) * Yona (added in 2018) * Smolder (added in 2018) * Ocellus (added in 2018) * Silversteam (added in 2018) Villains * Sharptooth * Ozzy and Strut * Ichy and Dil * Carface * Drake * Professor Screweyes * Jason * Freddy * Chucky * Gremlins * Pennywise * Plankton (added in 1999) * Denzel Crocker (added in 2002) * Professor Calamitous (added in 2002) * Queen Vexus (added in 2005) * Vlad Masters/Plasmius (added in 2005) * Megatron (added in 2010) * Sideshow Bob (added in 2010) * Kang and Kodos (added in 2010) * Malefor (added in 2010) * Gnasty Gnorc (added in 1999) * Ripto (added in 1999) * Sorceress (added in 2000) * Dr Cortex * UkaUka * Tiny * Dr. Nefarious Tropy * Dingodile * Dr. N. Gin * T-Rex (Jurassic Park) * Biff Tannen * Jaws * Nightmare Moon (added in 2011 and removed in 2013) * Discord (added in 2012 and removed in 2013) * Queen Chrysalis (added in 2013) * King Sombra (added in 2013) * Tirek (added in 2015) * Cozy Glow (added in 2018) Cast *Billy West as Woody Woodpecker/Sparx *Gabriel Damon as Littlefoot *Candace Hutson as Cera *Aria Curzon as Ducky/Elora *Will Ryan as Petrie *Rob Paulsen as Spike / Strut *Frank Welker as Sharptooth *Jeff Bennett as Ozzy / Ichy *Tress MacNeille as Dil/Sorceress *John Goodman as Rex *Rene LeVant as Woog *Felicity Kendal as Elsa *Charles Fleischer as Dweeb *Kenneth Mars as Professor Screweyes *Burt Reynolds as Charlie B. Barkin *Dom DeLuise as Itchy Itchiford *Vic Tayback as Carface *Martin Short as Hubie *Jim Belushi as Rocko *Annie Golden as Marina *Ari Lehman as Jason Voorhees *Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger *Brad Dourif as Charles Lee Ray/Chucky *Howie Mandel as Gizmo *Tim Curry as It / Pennywise the Dancing Clown / Drake *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants/Spyro/Hunter *Mr. Lawrence as Plankton *Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime *Hugo Weaving as Megatron/Malefor *Micheal Gough as Ghasty Gnorc *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson / Kodos *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Kesley Grammer as Sideshow Bob/Ripto *Harry Shearer as Kang *E.G Daily as Cynder *Brendan O'Brien as Crash Bandicoot / Dr. Cortex / Tiny / Dr. N. Gin *Vicki Winters as Coco *Kevin Michael Richardson as Crunch *David Siller as AkuAku *Clancy Brown as UkaUka *Michael Ensign as Dr. Nefarious Tropy *William Hootkins as Dingodile *Sam Neill as Dr. Alan Grant *Laura Dern as Dr. Ellie Sattler *Jeff Goldblum as Dr. Ian Malcolm *Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly *Christopher Lloyd as Dr. Emmett "Doc" Brown *Thomas F. Wilson as Biff Tannen *Ben Stiller as Alex *Chris Rock as Marty *Davis Schwimmer as Melman *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria *Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien *Tom McGrath as Skipper *Chris Miller as Kowalski *John DiMaggio as Rico *Christopher Knights as Private *Michael Keaton as Beetlejuice Songs * Let your Dreams be Free by The Universal Chorus (Played during TBA) * I Love to Move It by Will.i.am (from Madagascar) (Played during the Jungle Madagascar scene ) * Jurassic Park Theme by John Williams (from Jurassic Park) (Played during Jurassic Park scene that is similar to the Pink Elephants scene in Fantasmic!) * Dance Of The Sugar Plum Fairy by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky (Played during The Land Before Time sequence) * Jump In the Line by Harry Belafonte (from Beetlejuice) (played during the Beetlejuice scene) * Love at First Sight by Madonna (played during Spyro and Cynder love sequence) * Roll Back (The Rock) To the Dawn of Time by John Goodman, Little Richard and The B-52s (from We're Back! A Dinosaur’s Story) (Played During TBA) * Don't Make Me Laugh by Tim Curry (from The Pebble and the Penguin) (Played during TBA) * Nicktoon Medley (from Nickelodeon) (Played During TBA) * The Magic of Friendship Grows by Rebecca Shoichet, Ashleigh Ball, Andrea Libman, Shannon Chan-Kent, Kazumi Evans and University of British Columbia Choir (from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) (Played During TBA) * TBA * '''TBA. Seats With Blue Seats, You'll feel minor 4D effects. You'll also not get wet. These seats are recommended for: * Families with very young children * Families with a pregnant women * Families with easily startled children With Yellow Seats, You’ll feel intense 4D effects. These seats are recommended for the full experience without getting wet. With Red Seats, You'll feel intense 4D effects. You'll get very wet, too. Nightastic! Food Zone Cafe An indoor/outdoor restaurant that is near the show area seating where guests can get food or drinks before the show starts, during the beginning, or at the end of your experience. Restaurant The restaurant features many different food items from the show and on the 2nd floor is the party room. Menu Hamburgers, sandwiches, and subs * Hamburger * Cheeseburger * Woody's Slider - Charbroiled mini burger with American cheese served with choice of side and drink * Chicken sandwich * Grilled Chicken - served with choice of side and drink * Grilled Chicken - served with choice of side and drink * Meatball Subs * Turkey Breast (A Turkey sub) * Veggie Delite (A veggie sub) Appetizers * Mozzarella Sticks * Spyro's Toastin' Hot Chicken Freedyadillas - Red bell peppers, green onions, Monterey Jack, cheddar cheese, pico de gallo, avocado cream sauce, & sour cream * Dual Dip - Shrimp and Artichoke Dip plus Chili con Queso Dip * Garlic Cheese Breadsticks - Our homemade pizza crust topped with fresh garlic, alien seasoning goop (marinara, ranch, or french onion) and a double dose of our special 7-cheese blend. For garlic bread lovers, it doesn’t get much better than this! * Pepperoni Flatbread * Bruschetta - Tomatoes, herbed cheese, toasted focaccia bread, balsamic glaze * Colosso Beef - Nachos for Two - Monterey Jack, cheddar cheese, black beans, pico de gallo, green onions, sour cream Dogs * Hot Dog * Chili Dog * Corn Dog Pizzas/Italian cuisine * Cheese Pizza * Pepperoni Pizza * Cartoon Pizza - A mini kids sized pizza. Cheese or pepperoni served with choice of side and beverage * Meatastic Pizza - A pizza with Pepperoni, Sausage, Mini Meatballs, Bacon and Canadian Bacon. * Heathtasic Pizza - A vegetable pizza. * Taco Pizza - Seasoned Taco Meat, Black Olives, Our Special 7-cheese Blend, Diced Tomatoes, Lettuce, Tortilla Chips, & Jalapeno Peppers * Spaghetti and Meatballs * Cuban Pizza - BBQ Pork, and Ham and Pickles combined with our super-secret cuban sauce on our special 7-cheese blend pizza. * Fettuccini Chicken * The Land Before Time Chicken - The Land Before Time shaped chicken nuggets Sides * Kraft Macaroni and Cheese * Hunter's World Famous Kebabs * Waffle Fries * ShrimpTIME - Popcorn shrimp & The Land Before Time Chicken served with choice of side and drink * Seasonal Vegetables * French Fries * Auntie Anne's Pretzel Bites - Authentic pretzel bites, served with a giant platter with all of our deluxe sauces * Lobster Tail * Onion Rings * Curly''' Fries''' Seafood * Fish-N-Chips - English-style with seasoned fries, coleslaw, tartar sauce * Shrimp Marinara - Linguini pasta, garlic, basil, white wine, tomatoes, crushed red pepper, marinara sauce, Parmesan cheese * Camp Crystal Lake Fried Shrimp - with tartar and cocktail sauce, seasoned fries, coleslaw * Shrimp Marinara - Linguini pasta, garlic, basil, white wine, tomatoes, crushed red pepper, marinara sauce, Parmesan cheese * Lemon Salmon - with pappardelle pasta, mushrooms, asparagus, red pepper, artichoke hearts, lemon-Alfredo sauce Pastas * Lasagna - Tomato, meat sauce, ricotta, mozzarella, Parmesan cheese * Nightasic Pasta - Sautéed Zucchini, yellow squash, sun-dried and Roma tomatoes, linguini, arugula, mozzarella cheese,Tomato sauce and basil oil ** Nightasic Pasta with Shrimp - Sautéed Zucchini, yellow squash, sun-dried and Roma tomatoes, linguini, arugula, mozzarella cheese,Tomato sauce and basil oil ** Nightasic Pasta with Chicken '''- Sautéed Zucchini, yellow squash, sun-dried and Roma tomatoes, linguini, arugula, mozzarella cheese,Tomato sauce and basil oil * '''Mushroom Ravioli - Lobster cream sauce, Roma tomatoes, spinach. Add shrimp. * Island Chicken and Shrimp Pasta - Jerk seasoning, peppers, asparagus, mushrooms, white wine alfredo sauce, linguini Beverages * Water * Capri Sun Roarin' Waters * Milk * Apple Juice * Nesquik Chocolate Milk Non-alcohol Note: 'Coca-Cola products only. * Any Coca-Cola Freestyle drink of your choice Desserts * '''Chocolate Mountain River '- Creamy chocolate pudding with crushed Oreo cookies and gummy worms * '''Woody's Sundae - A chocolate chip cookie topped with a choice vanilla or chocolate ice cream & chocolate sauce * Chocolate Mountain (for Four) - Chocolate fudge cake, ice cream, whipped topping, fudge and caramel sauce, Butterfinger® crumbs * SpongeBob Lime Pie - Graham cracker crust, raspberry sauce, whipped topping * Sorbet Sampler - Mango and raspberry sorbet, raspberry sauce * Homer's Donut Bites (for Two) - Chocolate and vanilla donut holes, powdered sugar, caramel and chocolate sauces * Chocolate Pudding Cake - '''TBA. * '''Spyro'a Dragon Sundae - '''TBA. * '''Cartoon Milkshakes - '''Bacon N' Vanilla, Strawberry Banana Blueberry, or Triple Chocolate Cookies N' Cream. Nightastic! Emporium The store can be found at the entrance/exit of the show. It sells the merchandise of the show such as clothing, apparel, toys, DVDs and everything else. Trivia * The show has undergone some major refurbishments in 2000, 2006, 2010, 2017 and 2019. * This show is opened during Universal Studios Manhattan's Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood of Horror and Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee - Islands of Fear * There's also a Universal Studios Japan version of the show but its called Woody's Wild Dream! and the Universal Studios Europe version of the show is called Woody’s Nightlazermare! * Sharptooth, Ozzy, Strut, Ichy, Dil, Carface, Drake, Professor Screweyes, Jason, Freddy, Chucky, Gremlins, Pennywise, Plankton, Denzel Crocker, Professor Calamitous, Queen Vexus, Vlad Masters/Plasmius, Megatron, Sideshow Bob, Kang, Kodos, Malefor, Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, Sorceress, Dr Cortex, UkaUka, Tiny, Dr. Nefarious Tropy, Dingodile, Dr. N. Gin, T-Rex (Jurassic Park), Biff Tannen, Jaws, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, Tirek and Cozy Glow are the main villains of the show that try to take over Woody's Dream! *Although it ends in 2019, it is confirmed that they will still use the characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. **The same happened when The Fairly Oddparents, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, My Life as a Teenage Robot and Danny Phantom, his characters are still used, to think that his series ended. Gallery '''TBA 2017 Refurbishment (Nightastic 2.0) In November 2016, the attraction shut down for a 6-month long MAJOR refurbishment that took place from November 2016 to May 2017 that included adding new heroes and villans to the show with plans to re-master the entire ride film in 4K Ultra HD. They also updated the ride's mechanics, & replace the show's old film projectors that lasted 19-20 years with 4K Ultra HD projectors. Category:Universal Category:Universal attractions Category:Nighttime Shows Category:Fanon Category:Woody Woodpecker Category:The Land Before Time Category:Fireworks Category:UKversal